Lo que Halloween nos dejó
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Todos tienen una buena razón para amar Halloween. ¿Lo malo? Takumi no puede sacar de su cabeza un único pensamiento: Falta menos de una semana para el cumpleaños de Souma. ¿Qué debería regalarle este año? / Soutaku / Advertencia: Lemon


Fic por el cumpleaños de Yukihira-chin c: -atrasado, as always-.

 **Universo alterno:** Viven juntos y son adultos(?)

 **!** Lemon (can't believe i could did this shit)

 **Nota:** El "seifuku" es el uniforme escolar de marinero que todos conocemos c8

 **-x-**

 _«Amo cuando tu cuerpo es más mío que tuyo.»_

Todos tienen una buena razón para amar Halloween.

Souma, por ejemplo, cree que es la mejor época del año porque puede encontrar adornos de lo más extraños en los expositores de las tiendas; que en todos los negocios haya recipientes con diferentes dulces de temporada para sus clientes y, sobre todo, que es el pretexto perfecto para comprar un disfraz. Takumi disfruta más siendo un espectador que participando en la festividad, por su forma de ser más reservada y preferir emocionarse por los especiales de películas de terror y suspenso que pasan en televisión.

Pero había algo más en esas fechas que terminaba por ponerlo de nervios: El cumpleaños de Souma. Una vez llegaba Halloween, sabía que sólo le quedaba una semana para pensar en qué regalarle, si es que aún no tenía algo en mente; para su desgracia, ese era uno de esos años. Ya era primero de noviembre, y no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Por otra parte, Souma sabía que Takumi había estado muy jetreado últimamente, y que seguramente se estaría rompiendo la cabeza con el asunto de su cumpleaños, a pesar de siempre decirle que no debe preocuparse mucho por eso, sobre todo desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos. El último año habían destinado la mayor parte de sus ingresos justo a ello; entre el mantenimiento del departamento, hacerse poco a poco de los muebles y demás cosas necesarias, tal vez se habían pasado un poco con los gastos. Fue por ello que tuvo una idea.

—Takumi ¿esta vez no me preguntarás qué quiero de regalo? —le cuestionó, adivinando que aún no sabía qué darle por su reacción tan interesada.

— ¿Qué es?

Souma sonrió, mostrándole una imagen en su teléfono. No aguantó la risa al ver cómo la expresión de felicidad de Takumi se ensombrecía poco a poco.

— ¿Quieres disfrazarte de bruja sexy para pedir dulces? —se burló, pensando que tal vez no se vería tan mal en ese vestido. Apartó la vista de la pantalla para mirarlo ¿y qué encontró? Una enorme sonrisa malévola en su rostro que le indicaba sus verdaderas intenciones. —Estás jugando.

— ¿No te gustó? —dijo Souma, con un claro tono de decepción en su voz.

—No me pondré nada que parezca salido de una _sex shop_ —sentenció.

El pelirrojo hizo un puchero, sabía que se negaría a usar un disfraz tan sugestivo pero, vamos, tenía que intentarlo. —Entonces… si elijo uno que te guste ¿sí lo usarás?

Takumi hizo una mueca con la boca, avergonzado. No tenía nada de malo complacerlo ¿cierto?

— ¿Puedo… elegirlo yo? —preguntó, con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

—De acuerdo—accedió, robándole un fugaz beso—. Sorpréndeme, niño bonito.

— ¿A quién le dices "niño bonito", tonto? —rió Takumi, pellizcando una de las mejillas de Souma en protesta.

Llegó la noche del cinco de noviembre, y Souma jamás se había sentido tan inquieto. Takumi le había pedido que esperara en la sala y que, por ningún motivo, se le ocurriera acercarse a su habitación y, por supuesto, eso no había hecho más que aumentar la expectativa. Tras pasar los últimos quince minutos paseándose en la sala y la cocina, terminó por dejarse caer en el sofá y cerrar los ojos unos momentos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Poco después escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, pero decidió no mostrar reacción alguna para molestar un poco a Takumi por haberlo hecho esperar tanto. Escuchó al rubio suspirar, seguramente pensó que se había quedado dormido. Los pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca, al igual que la voz que le llamaba con timidez, fue hasta que escuchó un «Deja de jugar» justo frente a él que se decidió a abrir los ojos, quedando perplejo ante la imagen frente a él.

Takumi vestía un _seifuku_ color negro. La blusa alcanzaba a cubrir hasta por debajo de sus costillas, dejando ver unos centímetros de su abdomen antes de llegar al cintura de su falda, la cual ceñía su cintura y terminaba por encima de la mitad de sus muslos; al seguir bajando, se encontró con que también usaba medias negras con un par de líneas horizontales en la parte más alta, que se encontraba por encima de sus rodillas.

El rubio se encontraba completamente ruborizado, mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo y mantenía sus manos tras la espalda, logrando proyectar una imagen que logró dejar a Souma completamente embelesado.

— ¿Te gusta? —se atrevió a preguntar por fin el rubio, aunque sin mostrar intención alguna de mirar a su novio a la cara; podía sentir cómo la mirada de Souma recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, erizándole la piel.

—Mucho…—murmuró en respuesta, su mente se encontraba en blanco.

Takumi suspiró de alivio, a pesar de saber que era imposible que le dijera que no era lo que imaginaba, llegó un momento en que pensó que tal vez había sido _demasiado_ cuando se miró en el espejo. Detrás suyo, sostenía una pequeña botella de lubricante que después dejó caer sobre la mesa de centro que se encontraba de frente al sofá, lo que logró captar la atención de Souma por un momento. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Takumi se sostuvo de sus hombros y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, dejando sus rodillas a los costados de su cadera. El pelirrojo seguía observándolo profundamente, sin moverse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —se mofó, deslizando lentamente sus manos por los brazos de Souma, hasta llegar a tomar sus manos. — ¿Vamos a divertirnos o no? —lo incitó, colocando las palmas del pelirrojo sobre sus piernas, guiándolo por sus muslos e invitándolo a llegar más arriba. Su corazón se aceleró cuando los ojos ambarinos se encontraron repentinamente con los suyos, mostrando una sorpresa que esperaba de antemano.

Souma había continuado su camino por debajo de la falda de Takumi, confirmando sus sospechas al seguir sintiendo la suave piel del rubio bajo la yema de sus dedos; sintió su entrepierna palpitar cuando finalmente llegó hasta sus nalgas y corroborar que no traía puesta su ropa interior. El suave gemido que emitió su novio cuando tomó su miembro semierecto lo hizo reaccionar por fin, por lo que buscó con urgencia sus labios para dar comienzo a su noche; ninguno titubeó un segundo más para adentrarse a la cavidad del otro, disfrutando de la excitante sensación que el encuentro de sus lenguas generaba.

Por un rato, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el húmedo sonido provocado por el beso que compartían, acompañado de ocasionales gemidos y jadeos provenientes de la garganta de Takumi, quien comenzaba a desesperarse por la tortuosa lentitud con que Souma le masturbaba. Había clavado sus dedos en los hombros del pelirrojo para sostenerse mientras comenzaba un vaivén con sus caderas, tratando de aumentar el ritmo.

— ¿Soy yo o parece que eres el que más lo está disfrutando? —insinuó Souma, deteniendo los movimientos de su mano sobre el miembro de Takumi.

—No es tu imaginación—respondió, insolente, pasando el pulgar sobre sus labios, provocándolo. Después, las manos de Takumi bajaron despacio por el torso de Souma, hasta encontrar el borde de su camiseta. — ¿Qué te parece si primero nos deshacemos de ésto? —murmuró contra su oído, al tiempo que escabullía las manos dentro de su ropa.

La respiración de Souma pareció cortarse al escuchar a su pareja hablar de esa manera, eran contadas las veces que Takumi mostraba esa faceta de él, donde se comportaba de forma tan descarada y seductora, volviéndolo loco con tan solo una expresión. Entonces sonrió y se dejó hacer, alzando los brazos para que pudiera sacarle la camiseta y, una vez hecho, ésta terminó en alguna parte del piso. Takumi se detuvo por un momento para contemplarlo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al percatarse del bulto bajo los pantalones del pelirrojo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, _amoruccio_?

—Creí que nunca lo dirías.

Takumi había dejado su lugar sobre sus piernas y Souma siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada, relamiéndose los labios por la imagen tan tentadora de su piel comenzando a perlarse con una delgada capa de sudor y la notoria erección bajo su falda. Entonces el rubio colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Souma y le hizo abrir sus piernas, para después hincarse y posicionarse entre ellas; no tardó en dirigir sus manos a la cremallera de su pantalón, bajándola con una inusitada calma que llevó al límite a Souma, quien tomó el borde de su pantalón, junto con sus bóxers, y los los bajó de un tirón hasta sus muslos.

—Qué impaciente—musitó Takumi, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Con una mano, envolvió el miembro, completamente despierto, de su novio y comenzó a acariciarlo, dejándose deleitar por los suspiros que escapaban de sus labios. Pero sabía que Souma no estaría satisfecho con sólo eso.

— ¡Takumi!

Escucharlo decir su nombre al engullir la punta de su erección fue suficiente para motivarlo a seguir, acompañando los movimientos de su lengua con caricias en la base de su miembro, hasta llegar al punto en que Souma comenzara a moverse involuntariamente para adentrarse más en su boca, cosa que no le negó.

—Se siente tan bien… —soltó, con la respiración agitada. Entonces llevó una mano entre las doradas hebras de su cabello, guiándolo con en su tarea para encontrar el ritmo idóneo.

Poco a poco, los suspiros del pelirrojo se convirtieron en gemidos que ya no se preocupaba en refrenar, siendo acompañados por expresiones que no hacían más que calentar más el ambiente.

—Souma… —le llamó Takumi, en un tono casi suplicante. Se giró un poco para poder alcanzar el lubricante y uno de los condones que había dejado sobre la mesa de centro, luego volvió a su lugar, montándose sobre las piernas de Souma y, sin inhibición alguna, restregó su erección contra la de su amante, arrancándole un gemido por la fricción entre ellos. —Ya no puedo esperar…

Takumi, incapaz de soportar el calor, terminó por sacarse la blusa y llevarla al mismo destino que la ropa de Souma. Entonces el pelirrojo llevó sus manos a las caderas de su novio, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio, mientras observaba cómo éste abría el empaque del condón para colocárselo. Una vez hecho, le entregó la pequeña botella de lubricante, indicándole lo que esperaba que hiciera por él.

—Levántate un poco, _amore._

Takumi colocó las manos en el respaldo del sofá, a cada lado del rostro de Souma, y acató su petición. El pelirrojo, vertió un poco del contenido de la botella sobre una de sus manos, mientras con la otra aseguraba que Takumi no se alejara de él, sosteniéndolo por la espalda. Invadió bajo su falda nuevamente para rozar la entrada del rubio con su dedo índice, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el espasmo que presentó su novio al hacerlo; con cuidado, lo adentró en él, percatándose de algo que sólo logró prenderlo más.

— ¿Te tocaste antes de salir de la habitación? —preguntó juguetonamente.

—No preguntes cosas tan obvias—respondió Takumi, desviando la mirada completamente abochornado.

Souma no dijo más, con suficiente dicha se sentía al saber que lo había hecho para facilitarle el trabajo. Al tiempo que decidió meter otro dedo en su interior, comenzó a repartir besos a lo largo de su cuello, siguiendo por su pecho.

—Más… Souma… —jadeó Takumi, abrazándose al cuello del pelirrojo para atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Sentir la tibia lengua de Souma estimulando uno de sus pezones mientras añadía un dedo más a su entrada empezaba a enloquecerlo, cada vez iba más profundo y, sin importar cuánto tratara de ayudarle empujando sus caderas, seguía sin ser suficiente. — ¿Quieres... hacerlo en esta posición? —preguntó con aspereza en su voz, estaba en su límite.

—No—dijo, arrancándole un gemido al sacar los dedos de su interior. Miró el espacio vacío a su lado y, haciendo un ademán con su cabeza, le indicó a Takumi que se recargara en el brazo del sofá.

El rubio sonrió antes de abandonar el regazo de Souma, aceptando su petición. Sabía que después de eso, no iba a dejar de recordarle que fue él quien no quería que el mueble fuera tan grande por ser "estorboso".

Takumi apoyó sus brazos en donde le fue indicado, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas y dándole la espalda al pelirrojo, quien separó sus piernas para colocarse de rodillas tras él. No podía negar que se sentía un poco vulnerable en esa posición pero, por otro lado, no dudaba en que Souma sacaría provecho de ello, y eso lo hacía temblar.

Ahogó un ruido en su garganta cuando Souma alzó su falda para colocarla sobre su espalda y se acercó a él de repente, separando sus nalgas para posicionar su miembro justo sobre su entrada. Con cuidado, comenzó a penetrarlo, sujetándolo por la caderas mientras Takumi empujaba un poco su cuerpo contra el de él. Al encontrarse dentro, Souma decidió esperar a que su pareja comenzara a moverse para saber que ya se había acostumbrado a su intrusión.

Una vez más, se vio hipnotizado por el cuerpo frente a él, el cual se movía al compás de la respiración de Takumi. Le vio pasar una mano por su cabello, apartándolo de su rostro, y se preguntó si el rubio era consciente de que cada una de sus acciones le parecían más y más sensuales cada vez. Entonces decidió pasear sus manos por la nívea piel del italiano, buscando la zona de su abdomen a la que reaccionaba cuando le cariciaba superficialmente.

— ¡Ah! —Takumi arqueó su espalda cuando sintió las yemas de Soma acariciar el espacio bajo su ombligo, provocando que empujara su cuerpo contra el del pelirrojo en el acto.

Souma mordió su labio, incapaz de permanecer quieto tras ese hecho. Recargó su peso contra el cuerpo debajo suyo y salió lentamente del interior de Takumi, hasta dejar sólo la punta de su miembro dentro de él, para después volver a adentrarse por completo, dando pauta a sus próximos movimientos. Sus embestidas llevaron el mismo ritmo hasta que Takumi comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, yendo en dirección contraria a la de Souma para reforzar la profundidad a la que llegaba.

Los cada vez más sonoros jadeos de Souma le decían a Takumi que se estaba conteniendo; además de que la fuerza con la que lo tomaba de la cintura parecía ir en aumento. Ambos se conocían lo suficiente para detectar cuando las cosas debían subir de nivel. Así que fue Takumi quien, apoyándose en el brazo del sofá, comenzó un vaivén más veloz. Pronto, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando se hizo más notorio y recurrente, hasta sobresalir de los gemidos y llamados que se hacían el uno al otro.

Cuál fue la sorpresa de Takumi al sentir las manos de Souma en su torso, halándolo para quedar nuevamente sobre él pero, esta vez, con su espalda contra el pecho del pelirrojo, arrancándole una expresión de sorpresa al sentir que la punta de su miembro llegaba aún más adentro de su ser.

Desesperado por la intromisión de la única prenda que aún vestía Takumi, Souma buscó el broche y cremallera de su falda para sacársela por encima. Al parecer, el rubio también parecía aliviado de, por fin, librarse de esa prenda.

Souma comenzó a besar la extensión entre el hombro y cuello del italiano, al tiempo que le masajeaba ambos pezones con sus dedos, mientras que él se adaptaba a su nueva posición. Los espasmos que provocó en Takumi aún estrechaban su interior, provocándole descargas de placer que se extendían por todo su cuerpo. Se desconcertó cuando su novio tomó una de sus manos, hasta que cayó en cuenta que la dirigía hacia su entrepierna.

—Tócame…

Nuevamente sintió su miembro palpitar, aún encontrándose dentro del rubio, por la forma tan lasciva en que le provocaba. Pero ésta vez no buscaba martirizarlo con lentitud, sino hacerle disfrutar tanto como a él. Envolvió completamente su erección y comenzó a masajearlo por la punta, provocando que Takumi llevara su cabeza hacia atrás, terminando recargado sobre su hombro y permitiéndole ver su expresión. Conforme aumentaba el ritmo con que le masturbaba, el rubio se removía sobre él, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse más en la atención que le brindaba.

— ¿Qué tal si te mueves un poco para mí? —murmuró Souma contra su oído, provocándole un placentero escalofrío por el tono tan sugestivo que usaba.

Takumi giró su rostro hacia Souma, sonriéndole de esa manera que le hacía perder la cabeza. —Como desees.

El vaivén con el que comenzó pudo ser todo, menos tranquilo.

Takumi mantenía una mano sobre el respaldo del sofá, buscando un punto de equilibrio que le permitiera maniobrar con mayor libertad. Sus caderas se movían fluidamente hacia adelante y atrás sin necesidad de que Souma le ayudara a ello, mientras tanto, él continuaba con su labor masturbando con mayor rapidez a Takumi y recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel con su mano libre, repartiendo caricias y traviesos pellizcos a ésta.

Souma aumentó la fuerza y profundidad de sus embestidas, buscado alcanzar el mayor número de veces ese punto que lograba nublarle la mente a Takumi y le permitía deleitarse con todos y cada uno de los cautivadores gemidos que escapaban de sus labios.

— ¡Souma!

Takumi llegó al clímax en la mano de su amante, estremeciendo su interior y provocándole una gran ola de placer al sentir aún a Souma moviéndose vigorosamente dentro suyo. Sus piernas temblaron al no ser capaces de sostenerse por más tiempo y, lo que hizo Takumi, fue llevar sus manos al espacio frente a él para tratar de sostenerse, quedando a gatas sobre el sillón y en una posición en la que le sería más fácil a Souma controlar sus estocadas. Debido a que el interior de Takumi seguía contrayéndose alrededor él, fue cuestión de minutos para que el estímulo fuera suficiente para para correrse. Entonces ambos, aún con la respiración agitada, el corazón palpitándoles a toda velocidad y totalmente aturdidos, terminaron recostándose a lo largo del sofá. Souma rió por el quejido de Takumi, pues aún no salía de su interior y al parecer terminó sorprendiéndolo con una última embestida.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —se excusó ante la mirada desaprobatoria que le dirigió el rubio por encima del hombro, pero que de inmediato fue reemplazada por una risa.

—No respiro—soltó Takumi, sintiendo que el poco aliento que lograba recuperar era sofocado por el peso extra de Souma sobre su espalda.

Souma salió del interior de Takumi, ganándose un quejido más proveniente de él, y retiró el condón de su entrepierna, anudándolo y dejándolo en alguna parte del suelo.

Takumi le había hecho un espacio a su lado después de acomodarse a lo largo del sofá, tomó el lugar frente de él y se acurrucaron en un íntimo brazo, entrelazando sus piernas y rodeando al otro por el torso.

En ese momento, ninguno de los dos era capaz de recordar otra ocasión en la que hacer el amor fuera tan… tan _lo que acababa de pasar_. Si bien todo había comenzado por la idea del disfraz, no imaginaron que ese factor, combinado con la faceta provocativa y complaciente de Takumi, los llevaría a una experiencia de ese tipo. Pasados unos minutos, Souma fue quien terminó por romper el silencio que invadía el lugar.

—Podríamos hacer este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando—dijo, encontrándose aún en las nubes.

—Podríamos—respondió Takumi, sintiendo como su mente comenzaba a aclararse.

Ambos se miraron por un largo rato, dedicándose sonrisas traviesas y avergonzadas de vez en cuando.

Una vez se encontraron completamente despejados, Souma comenzó a repartir besos en la frente y cabello del joven entre sus brazos, haciéndole reír por tener a su novio meloso de vuelta. Takumi alzó un poco el rostro para poder darle un superficial beso en la punta de la nariz.

— _Buon compleanno, amore mio._

Souma le sonrió con cariño antes de regresarle el gesto. Si había algo que no podía tener más claro en su vida, era no había regalo más perfecto en el mundo que tener a Takumi a su lado.

— _Sei il mio angelo,_ Takumi.

 **-x-**

SANTA VIRGEN DE LA PAPAYA Les juro y les prometo, que escribir este tipo de cosas jamás se me ha dado x'D la última vez que escribí smut terminé bulleada de por vida y pues, yo no aprendo ¿verdad? :'D En verdad, quería intentarlo de nuevo, después de tanto lime o de cortarle en lo mero bueno con alguna de mis tonterías, creo que ya puedo tachar ésto de mi lista de propósitos de este año XD Hice lo que pude orz Tengo el presentimiento de que podría verse OoC pero, como buena fangirl que soy, justifico todo porque: Es universo alterno(?), son adultos en una relación estable y que no es la primera vez que tienen sexo para que Takumi ande de tsundere xD Además, después de leer su Shokugeki vs Central, cambió muuucho mi perspectiva de él x3 y tal vez me guío mucho por la compatibilidad de signos zodiacales, so, escorpio y cáncer son dinamita, nenes (?) Notas adicionales: • La frase con la que comencé la historia me la volé de una página con frases románticas en italiano 8D • Creo que se da a entender, pero lo último que Souma le responde a Takumi es "Eres mi ángel", porque #cursi y #bonis mi bebé x3


End file.
